


Into the Abyss

by noodles83



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles83/pseuds/noodles83
Summary: Akane spends more time with Kougami during her investigation, and actually helps out on some of the missions they carry out. The events in this fiction occur after one mission where she gets lost in the snowy mountains and almost dies before Kougami goes after her and saves her life. This obviously brings them closer and, when the time comes for her to leave, she finds it difficult to let go. An argument ensues between them, leading to an encounter that is long overdue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small scenario that I’ve been working on for a while. Like most of the fandom, the movie left me wanting more interaction between Ko and Akane, so I wrote this and wanted to share it with the rest of you :) Hope you like it. Also, I am not a writer, so I apologize in advance for any sentence structure/punctuation mistakes!

“We set the traps here, here, and here,” Kougami explained, fingers sliding over the map laid out on the table in front of him. He was hunched over it with three of his men, heads tilted as they listened raptly. “The roof in the south-eastern section is weak, so there’s a high chance it might cave in if the explosives are set to detonate under one of the pillars near the rear entrance. We can use that to our advantage. Be careful. The area is small, but they could still send in drones.”

“We’ll start in two days.” He said as he straightened, folding the map briskly.

The men saluted and filed out. Kougami placed the folded map in one of the side drawers of the table, then sighed as he rotated his neck and shoulders, working out the kinks that seemed to have taken place there since he’d woken up this morning. It has been a long day. He’s been planning and reforming the strategy for the attack ever since they got back from the mountains. This next mission will put a huge dent in Han’s army, and success was imperative. He was so preoccupied with the preparations that he did not even have time for his usual combat training sessions, and his body has grown restless and stiff from the lack of activity. The only good thing about this whole situation was that the preoccupation took his mind off of a specific individual as well, if only for a little while.

Ever since she got here, she always stood at the periphery, never interfering with his work but always paying close attention and doing what she did best: analyzing, cataloguing and learning. She had made it clear from the beginning that she was going to keep an eye on him, and he allowed her to do so without any objections. It should have worried him that she was privy to their plans, but he knew that Tsunemori was not here to bring this rebel movement to its knees. She was here for him, and for Sybil.

He could feel her eyes on him from the shadowy corner of the room where she’s been standing this whole time, arms crossed at her chest as she watched him work.

“Back to the grind, eh, Kougami-san?” her soft, melodic voice remarked lightly.

Kougami walked to one of the shelves and took out two glasses. “You know what they say, no rest for the wicked,”

The sun had set hours ago and it was dark outside. The room was washed in the soft, orange light coming from the lanterns hanging on the walls and the one on the table. A worn-out mini-fridge stood in the corner of the small room, and Kougami opened it and pulled out a bottle of liquor. It was not great stuff, but it did the job.

“Seems like this next one is going to be bigger than anything you’ve attempted so far.” She said as she walked over, the orange light illuminating her slowly as she stood at the table.

“Indeed,” he replied as he poured liquid in the two glasses. He handed one to her, taking a sip from his own before fishing out a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. “Hopefully you’ll be on the Float when we carry this one out,”

Akane was quiet for a few minutes as she stared at the drink in her hands, watching the tiny bubbles climb to its surface to slowly fizzle out. She couldn’t help but feel like she had failed. He was hell-bent on following this path of punishment and self-destruction, and she was still as helpless to change that as she was four years ago.

She set her glass on the table with a small _clink_ and turned to face him.

Her gaze solemn, she looked up to meet his. “How many more of these are you intending to carry out, Kougami-san?” she asked softly.

He leaned back on one of the cupboards as he studied her soft features, now rigid, his blue eyes sharp and steady. “As many as it takes.” He replied flatly, exhaling a stream of smoke. His tone held a steely edge, a finality. He was treating her like he treated one of his men, his voice curt and unfeeling.

Her chin shot up. “Then I’m not leaving.” She stated flatly. Her voice lost its softness, turning as hard and as uncompromising as his.

Kougami’s eyes narrowed. She stood there, delicate and small in an over-sized thick sweater that was worn-out at the seams, her slender frame rigid, her back straight as a rod and her hands balled into fists at her side. He let out another slow stream of smoke, his eyes never leaving hers.

Lifting the glass to his lips, he downed the remaining drink in one gulp. “That was not a debate, Tsunemori. I can’t have you thrown in harm’s way again,” He said as he quietly set the empty drink on the counter next to him.

“But you’re more than willing to throw yourself in harm’s way, right?”

His brow arched, his look now amused. “This conversation is a bit old, don’t you think?” He lifted his hand before she could respond. “This is not about me. You came here to investigate terrorist activities and almost died under my watch.” The look in his eyes was fierce. “Your work here is done.”

His dismissal stung. She shook her head stubbornly. “Kougami-sa—“

“ _Stop_.”

The abruptly barked command came out of nowhere, making her jump, large eyes blinking at him rapidly.

He walked to the table and dowsed his cigarette in the copper ashtray that was set in front of them. When he looked back at her, his mouth was set in a grim line. “Stop calling me that,” he said.

It was definitely not what she expected him to say. A small frown wrinkled her delicate brow. “Calling you—“ she started, her tone questioning.

“Kougami- _san_.” He bit the word out in distaste. “After all that has happened, we can drop the formality.”

After all that has happened.

She couldn’t decide whether he was referring to the time when they’d worked closely together as partners, or whether he was referring to the last couple of days, when he’d tended to her as she almost died.

She did not need to ponder for too long, though. The look in his eyes made it clear that it was the latter.

The blush of color that bloomed on her cheeks served only to irritate her, adding fuel to her rising anger.

“What do you want me to call you then?” she asked him in a clipped tone.

 _Shinya_ , he thought.

“Kougami. Or Ko,” He said instead. “We’ll get you on the departing barge for the Float first thing tomorrow morning.” He turned and started making his way to the door.

For a split second she stood there, staring after him, marveling at how easy it still was for him to dismiss her.

The smallness of her frame made her agile and light on her feet. She darted towards his departing back, and he suddenly found her standing right in front of him, making him stop abruptly lest he barrel into her.

She was breathing hard, her face now flushed with anger, her brown eyes shining like pools of liquid amber under the light of the lantern near the door.

“We’re not done.” She bit out.

He did not answer, simply stepped around her and started walking again.

“Go on then.” She called out after him. “Do what you do best.”

He had his hand on the door handle when he stopped. It was not the accusation itself that made him pause, but the mockery and disappointment that laced every word of it.

Akane watched as he turned around slowly to face her. She tried to keep her temper under control, digging her nails into her palms in an effort to stop her body from visibly shaking. If he was intent on kicking her out of his life so that he can continue on with his suicide mission, then fine. But she’ll be damned if she left without giving him a piece of her mind first.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He inquired calmly. The look in his eyes would have made anyone other than her flinch.

“I think you know.” Came her answer, making his eyes narrow dangerously.

He walked slowly towards her. No, he did not walk, he _stalked_. She was suddenly reminded of the time when he was an Enforcer, one who sometimes had the same look in his eyes, the same confidence in his gait as he tracked his prey.

She stood her ground as she watched him get closer, until he stood close enough that she had to crane her neck to look up into eyes now the color of the ocean under a stormy sky.

“What do you want from me, Tsunemori?” He asked her.

“To stop running,” she answered.

“I am not running.” He bit out.

“What are you really doing here?” She asked uncomprehendingly.

“You know exactly what it is I’m doing here.”

She shook her head again. “I thought I did. You said you’re here to help democratize this country. But I have trouble believing that to be the real reason,”

The corners of his lips lifted in a hard, humorless smile. “And what, pray tell, is the real reason?”

“I’m not sure. All I know is that you are still trying to atone for sins that are not your own.” She said honestly. “You’re in this vicious cycle of self-punishment and regret that you can’t seem to break free of, no matter where you go. You think you fled the Sybil system, not realizing that you’ve become your own Sybil, that it has become an inherent part of you, and that you will never be free until you let the past go.”

The floodgates have been opened, and she couldn’t stop the outpouring of words even if she tried.

“I know that you walked away, fooling yourself into believing that you don’t matter, underestimating how important you were, how important you _still_ are, to the people you left behind.”

 _How important you are to me._ She wished she had enough courage to throw those words at him.

“I know that if you’d just stopped and given us a chance, instead of walking off and flicking us away like you would one of your smoked cigarettes, you wouldn’t be here, playing the unsung hero in the ruins.”

Her eyes searched his face frantically, trying to detect any hint of emotion.

But he showed none, and said nothing. He just stood there, large frame still as a statue, strong jaw clenched and fists in the pockets of his military fatigues as he stared at her with hard eyes the color of cold blue steel.

“You know what the best part is?” She continued, her voice losing its hard edge and becoming whispery soft. “Despite all of that, and after all these years, I still have faith in you, even though you seem to have none in yourself.” She would not show him her tears, and Akane swallowed hard before she repeated her words. “I never lost faith in you.”

“That may prove to be your biggest mistake, Inspector.” He rasped, his voice gravelly and low, as if he was forcing words through clenched teeth.

“I don’t care.” She replied, suddenly feeling tired and deflated. “You can push back as hard as you want, Kougami-s—” she caught herself, “—Kougami. Nothing will change how I feel. I’ll accept whatever comes as a result.”

His eyes narrowed, and all of the sudden the look in them became too much.

Dejection and a sense of loss descended upon her, wrapping around her like a blanket, almost suffocating her, and she proceeded to move around him to the door. It was her turn to walk away.

But as soon as she was about to pass him, his hand suddenly shot up and grabbed her upper arm, halting her in place.

He did not look at her when he spoke. “Careful what you say, Akane.”

His voice was low, almost pleasant, and she barely heard his words over the sudden thundering of her heart. She never heard him use her maiden name before, and for a split second it threw her off. She knew his patterns, well enough that something like this could only mean that they were at a turning point. He turned to look at her then, the weight of his gaze almost a physical thing, and she could see the thread of his control strung tight, ready to snap at any moment. It dawned on her that he has been struggling with this for quite some time and that she now had her fingers on an unseen switch that, if flipped, will unleash something neither of them could back away from.

Heavy-lidded blue eyes held hers, as captivating and hard as the grip on her arm and the body that almost touched hers. She found herself trapped, unable to tear her gaze away. Her heart pounded against her ribs, and she suddenly found it harder to breathe.

“The ramifications may come sooner than you think.” He went on. “Remember that the hound dog you once knew is now without a leash, and is no longer afraid to bite.”

He was trying to push her away, using intimidation as a final attempt to get her to leave. This time, however, his words triggered something in her other than anger: an emotion that had been caged and deemed inappropriate, rose to the surface with a roar; years of dormancy making it more potent and more dangerous, shaking her to the core. It pushed the anger bodily away and stood at the forefront, and Akane found herself grabbing his dog tags in her fist and pulling him down until his face was level with hers, close enough that their noses almost touched.

She saw the surprise in the widening of his eyes as they filled her vision. He was still as a statue, no sound came out of him save for the startled intake of his breath.

“I. Don’t. Care.” She uttered each word slowly and emphatically.

Time has a peculiar habit of slowing down when one was about to do something drastic; as if the moment is so out of the ordinary and the implication behind it too strong for it to pass by at a normal pace. As they held gazes, Akane could almost hear the grind of its gears as time almost halted to a stop. Her body was thrumming with sudden energy and she found herself struggling to hold onto a thread of control that was slipping fast.

But then his gaze slowly shifted to her lips, and that thread simply vanished, leaving her hands empty. She had nothing. She gave him two seconds to make his move, and when he hesitated, she made hers. It was either that or go insane.

She kissed him, pressing her mouth firmly to his, not daring to close her eyes as they stared into his, watching them narrow as the shock slowly dissipated to be replaced by something entirely different.

Just like that, the line has been crossed.

She flipped the switch. There was no turning back.

_What have you done?_

The last thought hit her hard and she pulled back with a gasp, letting go of him and taking a stumbling step back. Color flamed her cheeks, scorching heat rushed through her as her heart thudded so hard in her chest she felt like it would burst.

The courage she had moments ago vanished, leaving her feeling self-conscious and uncertain. She quickly averted her eyes, suddenly afraid to know what he was thinking. The tension in the air was thick, almost suffocating and she had to escape.

Now.

She moved fast, but not fast enough, because the next instant he spun her around and pulled her back against him. Large hands gripped her arms tightly as his eyes bored into hers, the look in them almost feral. Her breath left her in small gasps as she became acutely aware of the hard body pressed against her, of the taut muscles coiled beneath, of the heat pulsing off of him in waves. Sensory overload caused her pupils to dilate and her body to surge anew with electric, all-consuming energy.

He dipped his head towards her, their breaths mingling and he hesitated for only half a second, as if warring with his self-control before giving in and crushing his mouth to hers.

It was as if someone had pulled the cord and a curtain came crashing down around them, shielding them from the world. Nothing mattered but the feel of his lips on hers and the sound of her thundering heartbeat. He hunched over her, his mouth hot and demanding. He was relentless, lips capturing hers again and again in hard, almost punishing kisses, and Akane could do nothing at first but let him take. His arms went around her, crushing her to him as her own arms lifted, wrapping around his lean waist. He held her so tightly she almost couldn’t breathe.

Akane felt light-headed, as if she’d just drunk an entire bottle of one of Kagari’s fancy wines. Except, this was a different kind, one that sharpened her senses and made her hyper-aware. Scents and tastes wrapped around her, developing their own form of inebriation, intoxicating her. He smelled of tobacco and the shaving soap he used this morning, and tasted of smoke and the liquor he’d just sipped a few moments ago.

For an infinite moment, there was no sound but that of rushed breaths as their lips met again and again, as tongues boldly explored, and teeth lightly nipped.

Kougami suddenly broke the kiss, hands grabbing her arms again and holding her back. They stood there for a long moment, chests heaving, their gazes locked on one another.

She knew why he stopped. He was giving her, and himself, a final chance to back out. His eyes asked the question he was too reluctant to voice. She expected him to back away, but he didn’t.

She did not think about it. Did not really need to. She knew that this was what she wanted, had known since the very beginning, even though she refused to admit it to anyone, including herself.

She was tired of standing at the edge of the abyss, staring into its depths, wondering how far in deep he was and worrying that at any moment she might slip and fall.

She also knew that this was long overdue, and was certain that he knew as well. She figured that no matter what path she took or whether she walked it alone or alongside of him, all would have ultimately led to this moment.

She did not need to voice her answer, either. He could read it clearly in her eyes.

And so he pulled her to him and claimed her lips once more. The abyss beckoned and, as she held onto him, Akane did not really fall.

She dove.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumped up the rating to M because, well, it's finally happening.  
> Romance and mushiness incoming.  
> Please to enjoy :)

Kougami groaned into her mouth, kissing her with renewed urgency, his strong arms suddenly moving down to wrap under her buttocks and she was lifted in the air. She gasped, her arms wounding tightly around his neck as his large hands gripped her thighs, wrapping them around his waist. He backed them away and started walking briskly.

She did not know where he was going, nor did she care.

She heard a door open and her eyes briefly took in the worn-out sofa and small bed inside the room they shared. Kougami stepped inside, slamming the door shut with the heel of his boot, their mouths still fused together as two long strides took them to the edge of the bed.

He followed her down as he laid her on her back, covering her with his body, his weight sinking them deeper into the mattress beneath. It should have been too much: he was too large, too muscular, too hard. She should have been apprehensive and overwhelmed, yet all she felt was exhilaration. He kissed her for what seemed like an eternity, his mouth ravenous and relentless. Then his lips broke from hers and he raised his head. They locked gazes for a few seconds, neither speaking nor moving, watching the desire deepen in each other’s eyes as they both reveled in a moment that was a long time coming.

Kougami lowered his head, lips meeting hers briefly in another scorching kiss before lifting to trail hurried kisses across her flushed cheek, his mouth moving down to her jaw, his breath hot on her neck. His teeth nipped her earlobe, then moved up to nip her chin lightly as his hands gripped the hem of her sweater at her waist, lifting it so that he slid them underneath. She gasped lightly as she felt calloused fingers slide across the skin of her stomach, moving upwards to circle her ribcage, dragging the sweater upwards with his hands. She raised her arms to let him pull the material up and over her head, and he moved his own arms to help in return as she freed him of the black sweater he wore.

He was beautiful. Her hands as well as her eyes roamed over taut skin, thick bones and well-honed muscle. Her legs parted to cradle him as he bent to kiss her before moving down to her neck, tasting the frantic pulse on his tongue, then further downwards to place soft, open-mouthed kisses across her delicate collarbone.

She wore the same white bra she had when he’d tended to her the other night, and Kougami’s head lowered to kiss the tops of her breasts tenderly, feeling her tremble beneath him.

Akane couldn’t suppress the shiver that went through her when his fingers moved to her back to unclip her bra. He slid the material away slowly, baring small yet firm breasts to him as he drank her in, eliciting a furious blush that spread across her entire body, from her toes all the way to the roots of her hair.

Shy, self-conscious, anxious, she should have been feeling all those things. Yet the look of pure lust in his eyes pushed all of that aside, sending a ripple of desire through her and making her skin flush hotter, the subtle ache that had started between her legs growing steadily stronger.

She was beautiful. Kougami’s breath left him in a rush as he stared down at her, watching as a rosy blush spread over her before his hungry gaze. Her skin was milky white and soft, more so than he’d envisioned. Sinewy muscle decorated her lithe form, years of combat training and work evident in every curve. His fingers trailed over her firm abdomen, circling her navel lightly and hearing her breath catch. His hand shifted, cupping one breast gently to trace a rosy nipple with his thumb. He watched as it tightened, heard her gasp and felt her heartbeat accelerate beneath his fingers as his own breathing quickened. The need to taste her overwhelmed him, making him lower his head, lips covering her as he took her into his mouth.

He drew on her, his mouth hungry and scorching hot. Akane’s back arched as a soft cry escaped her lips. Bright lights danced beneath her closed eyelids as she struggled to breathe, every pull of his mouth and scrape of his tongue sending a sharp stab of pleasure through to her core, making her strain against him, heartbeat pulsing furiously between her legs, her hands lifting to clutch the long strands of black hair at the back of his head.

He gave her other nipple the same treatment, her small cries stoking his desire, as his hands skimmed the waistband of her trousers, fingers hooking into the sides and he tugged, dragging them along with her underwear down her thighs. He moved back up, seeking her mouth, as if the scant moments had been hours instead, and he was craving her lips once again.

Tongues danced as hands moved frantically over skin now turned damp and slippery with sweat. Akane’s hands glided across the rock-hard planes of his chest and down to his abdomen, feeling the strong muscles twitch beneath her fingertips. Shy and tentative, she was, and Kougami groaned into her mouth, the sound needy and a little impatient. His hand gripped hers at his waist and he lifted his head, eyes locked hungrily on hers as he gently pressed her hand downwards, watching her eyes widen, a gasp escaping both of them as she felt him strain against the front of his trousers.

Her hands trembled slightly as her fingers went for the buttons of his fatigues, unraveling them one by one. He helped her, his own hand guiding hers as she slowly shed him of them. Akane’s eyes shifted, watching the cloth slide down strong thighs and long legs, her gaze lingering on the hard length of him for a second, a shiver running through her and her breath catching once more, before lifting to find him watching her with eyes now the dark color of onyx.

Boots and fatigues were chucked away as he felt her hands circle his waist then move up to roam his back. His own hands glided boldly up her thighs, tracing the lithe muscles beneath as he spread them a bit wider. Eyes locked on her, he rose on his elbows above her, forearms resting on either side of her. His hardness brushed her inner thigh, making her gasp, and he slowly shifted, positioning himself at her entrance.

He stared down at her, eyes narrowed almost to slits, his breath harsh in his lungs. Her breathing matched his, a flush stained her cheeks, amber eyes glassy with desire as she stared up at him.

He nudged gently, eliciting a soft moan from her as he felt her wetness coat him. Never breaking eye contact, Kougami pushed forward.

Dark eyes held hers as Akane felt him slowly push into her, breath leaving her in shorter pants as her body stretched to accommodate him. Slow yet persistent he was, pushing on, watching her face intently as she took more of him.

He paused for a second, her name leaving his lips in a harsh whisper and a silent apology flitting through his gaze a second before he thrust forward, sheathing himself fully.

He felt her stiffen beneath him, saw the discomfort etched in her features as she winced, a small frown forming on her brow as she closed her eyes. Kougami forced himself to be still, feeling the sweat trickle slowly down his back, as he waited for her to adjust. She was so hot, so _tight_ around him, driving him mad as every cell in his body screamed at him to _move_ , the effort to stay still making his entire frame shudder above her. He lowered his head next to hers, his chest heaving, hot breaths echoing off the pillow to strike fervently against her ear.

For a moment, she lay unmoving. He was thick and heavy, and she could feel her untried muscles struggle to adapt. She turned her head to meet his eyes, watching the desire war with the struggle for control, and she smiled as she raised her hand to his cheek, her lips almost touching his as she breathed against them a word she’d been wanting to utter ever since she heard his name.

“ _Shinya._ ”

His name spoken from her lips was like a jolt of lightning striking through him, sudden and blindingly bright, forcing a groan out of him, inundating him with a wave of desire so strong that he thought he would climax then and there. He kissed her hard, stealing her breath as he started to move, rocking gently against her. He was slow at first, his thrusts shallow and measured. She knew he was doing it for her sake, as the pleasure steadily rose to replace the discomfort. It washed over her anew, ebbing and flowing, every thrust turning it sharper, stronger, like ocean waves hitting towering rocks on the shore.

She slid her arms around his waist and up his back, feeling the taut muscle flex beneath her fingertips as she lifted her thighs higher, hooking her legs with his, meeting his thrusts as he started to go faster, harder. His dog tags bounced lightly off her chest as every thrust pushed him deeper, touching a place inside her that made her tremble, forcing a cry out of her with each jerk of his hips. Bright stars of light flashed beneath her closed eyelids once again as the waves of pleasure kept crashing higher and higher and higher. His deep, almost feral growls now mixed with her cries as he breathed fast and hot against her neck, his hand moved to grasp one of hers clutching at his waist, bringing it upwards next to her head, lacing their fingers together tightly as he rocked against her.

“ _Akane.”_

The word was low and guttural and very unlike him. She opened her eyes, and through the haze of desire found him staring down at her with a fierce look in his eyes. It jolted her, sent a spike of pleasure strong enough to arch her back and wrench a cry out of her, the dancing stars beneath her eyelids suddenly erupting into white-hot explosions of light. Its currents washed over her as she climaxed, surging through her, one after the other, strong and swift and all-consuming, making her feel as though she was bursting into a million pieces, as though her skin could no longer contain it all, and for a few breathless moments she was suspended, floating outside her own body, surrounded by nothing but blinding whiteness.

Kougami watched her as she came, flushed and beautiful. Her cries pushed him forward, hurtling him towards the finish line as her climax took her, forcing a cry out of him as he drove harder, until his own climax hit him and he threw back his head, his back arching as tremors of almost-blinding pleasure coursed through him.

After what seemed like an eternal moment, he collapsed on top of her, as if his arms could no longer hold him. Their chests rose and fell in tandem, tangled limbs still trembling as they breathed harshly in each other’s ears.

Slowly, slowly, Akane drifted back to her own body. Remnants of pleasure still flowed through her like a calm current after a raging storm, and she lifted a heavy arm to place her hand on the back of his damp neck, fingers sifting through his hair as she marveled at how she was still conscious after what she’d just experienced. She felt him turn his head to nuzzle gently at her neck, his frantic breathing slowly evening out.

His mouth trailed slow, lazy kisses across her flushed cheek and down her jaw as he whispered something in her ear. It was so soft, almost imperceptible, and she had trouble making out the words at first, but then she heard it.

“ _Akane, Akane, Akane_.”

He chanted her name gently like a prayer, as if trying to make up for all the times when he didn’t use it that first year they worked together, and for those times when he wasn’t able to the four years they’ve been apart.

He lifted her hand, placing a soft kiss on her palm before he lifted himself off of her to lay on his back. The bed was small, barely fitting them both, and she ended up half laying on his chest.

She lay staring at the ceiling, listening to his breathing as it became steady and even, feeling his heartbeat thudding strongly at her back as he slept, and soon felt herself slowly drifting. Her tired yet sated limbs slowly succumbed to the pull of sleep, his soft chant still echoed in her ear, and Akane felt something she hadn’t felt in a long time: contentment.

 


End file.
